Once Upon A December
by EternalHime
Summary: Two best friends, a boy and a girl, are separated by the ways of the Silver Alliance court. When older, attitudes towards one another change under the influence of bribery, murder, and love. And being on the brink of war doesn't help either. SM DN ANGEL
1. Betrothed

**Once Upon A December**

**Chapter One**

**Rating: PG13 for later chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, DN Angel, or the song Once Upon a December.**

On a cool December night she strolled out onto the palace balcony, covered with flowers and illuminated by the many fireflies floating about. Ballrooms were just too stuffy for her, the heat emanating off of all of the people was just a bit much.

The Earth palace sure was pretty at this time of night. The vines that crawled up the walls made it seem so surreal, flowers blooming on each stem.

'Just like home,' she thought as she took a deep breath of the night air. Carefully, with tender hands, she picked a rose up from the balcony railing, many strewn across in random patterns. The soft petals tickled her as she buried her nose in the small red flower.

The music inside flowed out to the balcony through the light curtains. The young girl held out the flower and began to twirl around, humming with the tune. She was surprised to hear it for it was a song that her mother usually sang her to sleep with.

"Hmm…mmm," she hummed, closing her eyes briefly. "Dancing bears, painted wings…" she tucked the rose behind her ear and placed her arms out around an imaginary partner. Twirling again, she practiced the steps her mother had taught her. "Things I almost remember…"

Using the whole balcony as her dance floor, seeing as no one else was there, the young girl continued to sing and dance.

'Dance as if no one's watching,' she thought to herself which was strange because no one was watching. Or that's what she thought.

"And a song someone sings…" she had yet to notice a boy, around her age, standing by the curtains, watching her every move with a small smile on his face.

"Once upon a December…" her imaginary dance partner turned real for a moment in her mind. It was a boy, around her age, with bright, kind eyes and a soft smile. He held his hand out to her, asking for a dance. Blushing, she took it and placed her hand in his.

"Someone holds me safe and warm…" together they began to dance elegantly for such young children. The slight wind tossed their hair about making the rose from the girls' ear fall to the ground, immediately dissolving her imaginary dance.

She stood for a moment, just staring at the rose, hoping that her imagination would come alive once more but sadly enough, it didn't. She sighed and bent down to pick it up, but a different hand reached it before hers.

Gasping, the young girl looked up to see her best friend. "Daisuke!" she cried, clutching her chest in surprise. "Goodness, you scared me!"

The boy laughed. "I was standing here the whole time, Mako-chan."

Makoto gulped. "The…WHOLE time?" she asked as they both stood straight.

Daisuke laughed again took his best friends hand. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he said as he pushed back her hair and placed the rose behind her ear once more. "Now, dance with me Mako-chan!" he smiled.

"Oh Daisuke," she smirked. "You know that's no way to ask a lady," she turned around so her back was facing him, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, of course," Daisuke cleared his throat. "Lady Makoto, would you honor me with this dance?" he asked, bowing and holding out his right hand. Makoto giggled.

"Of course Sir Daisuke," she replied taking his gloved hand. She curtsied as he bowed and they began to dance.

They had danced together many times, since they were young children. In the Silver millennium, if you were royalty, you were expected to learn how to dance at a very young age. They learned at the Moon Palace, not far from Daisuke's home; Earth.

"Can you believe it, Mako? I'm going to knight training soon. Remember, my birthday is coming up soon," Daisuke said, giving her a wide, happy smile.

Makoto frowned and looked down. "Yes…" was all she said. Sure, she was happy for him but something was nagging at the back of her mind.

"Aren't you happy for me, Mako-chan?" Daisuke had noticed her smile waver. She now had a plastic one plastered on her face. He didn't get the immediate answer that he had hoped for. She looked around, as if trying to find a way to tell him some deep, dark secret.

"Suke-chan," Makoto started, using a long time nickname.

"Yes?"

Makoto was quiet as she looked at their constantly moving feet, not daring to meet his eyes.

"What is it Mako-chan?" They kept dancing silently until Daisuke stopped, Makoto stopping along with him. Still she wouldn't look up. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up. "Mako…?" he was surprised to see that there were tears in her eyes.

"I know…" she took a big gulp of air. "I know that your fourteenth birthday is coming up. And, well, as much as I'm happy for you…Daisuke-chan, I dread the day that it comes around!" she ended quickly.

Daisuke placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why, Mako-chan?"

"Because I don't want you to have to go to that stupid knight training!" she screamed, picking up her dress and running back into the ballroom.

"Mako-chan, wait!" he cried, reaching a hand out towards her, but stopped. Why hadn't she wanted him to go to knight training?

Daisuke hit his own head. 'Don't be stupid,' he thought to himself. It was the 4 year training process that she didn't like. "Mako…" he mumbled as he hurriedly walked into the ballroom, in search of her. But as soon as he walked back through the curtains the prince of Earth was immediately grabbed by his parents and pulled to the side.

"Daisuke, we have a surprise for you," his mother said happily clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"A surprise? Well mother, can it wait? I have to find Mako-chan, it's impor—."

"Not as important as this," his father cut him off, dragging him towards his destination.

"But father—!"

"Son, I'd like you to meet Lady Risa Harada, your wife to be," his father stepped to the side showing off a beautiful girl about a year younger than he.

"My WHAT?"

"Daisuke! That's very impolite, apologize now," his mother commanded.

"Please forgive me," he said shortly to the girl and her parents. "But mother, I have to find Mako—."

"Mako?" Lady Risa's mother asked. "Who is this Mako?" she frowned.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, it's just his best friend…" Daisuke could tell that his father was uncomfortable.

"His best friend is a girl?" the woman questioned.

"Yes, and I really need to find her right now!" Daisuke cried. He needed to set things straight between them.

"Daisuke Niwa! You are being very impolite to your guests and betrothed! Makoto will see you tomorrow before she leaves for the Jupiter Palace. Right now you need to focus your attention here!" Daisuke's mother chastised him. But Daisuke wasn't paying much attention; he was looking in the crowd for Makoto. Soon he found her; red tear stained faced; staring at him with such anger it made Daisuke cringe. She lifted up her dress and ran out of the ballroom.

Daisuke started after her but his mother grabbed his arm. "Daisuke!" she cried. "You stay here or you will not be able to see Makoto off tomorrow!" at this Daisuke sighed and turned his apologetic stare towards the Harada family.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness," he bowed in apology.

"Yes, now as we were saying…" his mother began, but Daisuke's mind was somewhere else.

_Mako-chan…_

Hello! I am out with _another _story ; I know, I know, I _really _need to finish my other ones, but I just couldn't help it. I _had _to let this one loose. It's a strange crossover, I know, but I hope that's what makes it unique. If you don't know about DN Angel, just let me know and I'll explain it. Alright, now go ahead, you know you wanna review .

**EternalHime**


	2. Forgivness

**Once Upon A December**

**Chapter Two**

**Rating: PG13 for later chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DN Angel.**

_I cannot believe you Daisuke_! Makoto thought to herself as she ran blindly down the Earth Palace halls. How dare he just forget about her!

"I hate you Daisuke! I hate you, I hate you, I HATE you!" she screamed as she continued to run. While she was wiping her eyes she came to a different balcony. It was smaller than the one leading out of the ballroom, but it wasn't small. She was surprised to see that there was another man out there.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to disturb your time alone," she turned around to leave when the man spoke up.

"No need to apologize. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you need this alone time more than I do. Come, join me," he said with a wave of his hand.

Hesitantly Makoto joined him leaning over the balcony rail, staring at the houses below the hill the Palace rested on.

"Tell me about what's troubling you. It's better to let out your feelings rather then keeping them bottled up inside," the man said.

"Well," Makoto wasn't sure what this man was all about, but it couldn't hurt to tell him what happened. "I was talking with Daisuke-chan—"

"The prince?"

"Yes, he's my best friend."

"Ah, so you must be the infamous Princess of Jupiter," the man said, holding out his hand. "I'm Tomo Aino, Prince of Venus, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Makoto placed her gloved hand in his, but instead of shaking it Tomo brought it up to his lips and kissed the top of it. She blushed and took her hand back when he let it go, placing it behind her head. "Wow, I don't know about infamous…"

"Oh but you are," Tomo responded. "My sister talks about you a lot."

Makoto looked at him quizzically. "Your sister?"

Tomo laughed. "Yes, my sister. She told me that you two met about a year ago at princess training on the Moon Kingdom. Her name is Minako," he said, providing a memory for Makoto.

"Oh, Minako! I remember her, we got along real well," Makoto nodded her head at the memory.

"That's what she said." Tomo smirked and Makoto blushed again. "Now Makoto, tell me about why you were so mad at Sir Daisuke."

Makoto glared at the balcony floor. "Oh that," she said as she grabbed a strand of her long auburn locks and began to twirl it around her finger. "I said that I didn't want him to go to knight training because… well because he's my best friend! It made me sad so I ran out of the balcony and back into the ballroom. I expected him to come after me like any gentleman would, but instead I saw him with his parents talking with… with some GIRL," Makoto basically spat out the word girl.

Tomo laughed once more. He looked up to see Makoto glaring at him.

"What's so funny?"

Tomo looked at her as if she were a commoner who had just asked him for all of his gold. "Makoto, didn't his parents say that they were going to announce his betrothed tonight? My mother—"

"Betrothed!" she cried cutting him off. "What do you mean betrothed?

Suke-chan can't get married! He never wanted to get married! I have to stop this!" Makoto ran off of the balcony that she shared with Tomo back towards the ballroom.

_Suke-chan can't get married! He promised me… we promised each other…_

Quickly she stepped into the ballroom, which was still filled with people, in search of Daisuke. She found him in no time, standing with his parents who were laughing at something a young girl had said. She could tell that Daisuke was uncomfortable. After all, she was his best friend she could read him like a book! With long strides she made it there to see a close up view of the young girl and almost turned around and headed back towards the balcony with Tomo. But Daisuke had already spotted her.

"Mako-chan!" he called, beginning to walk towards her, but was stopped by his mother.

Makoto walked up to them and curtsied. "Mrs. Niwa… Mr. Niwa…" she said politely. Turning towards the girl and her family Makoto bowed again but spoke with slight hostility. "I'm honored to meet you. My name is Makoto Kino, crown princess of Jupiter."

The family was silent until the older woman nudged the younger one, who quickly curtsied. "Risa Harada, princess of Saturn. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Why don't Makoto and I show Miss Risa the gardens, mother?" Daisuke asked in a desperate attempt to get away from his parents.

"Oh Daisuke, I'm sure Miss Risa wouldn't—"

"That would be splendid!" Risa said taking Daisuke's hand and beginning to walk out, Makoto following.

The two families sighed. "Those children…" they said together.

………………………………………………………………………….

Risa let go of Daisuke's hand once they were out of their parent's sight and walked ahead through the quiet halls.

Daisuke looked to Makoto, who had her head turned away in anger, and sighed. She didn't do this often but was quite a pain when she did.

"Mako-chan," he said taking her hand, which she yanked back still not looking at him. "Mako-chan, please," he begged, taking her hand once more. This time she didn't pull away yet still didn't look at him.

"Look, I didn't know this was going to happen more than you did," he explained.

Makoto slowed her stride, Risa getting farther and farther ahead of them. "Daisuke," she spoke softly, though still not turning to face him. "You promised me…"

"Mako-chan, come on! I didn't know! There's nothing I can do about it. We both knew that it would someday come to be, what am I supposed to do?" Daisuke was beyond desperate. All he wanted was for his best friend to understand.

Makoto stopped and finally turned to meet his eyes. She sighed. "I know." She waited before going on. "It's just that, Daisuke, your life is moving so much faster than mine. You're already betrothed! You'll be going to knight training in not but a month! And me, Daisuke? How fast is my life?" Salty tears once more glided down her already tear stained cheeks.

Daisuke looked at his best friend with a look of compassion. "Mako-chan," he stopped walking and took both of her smaller, elegant hands in his. "Four years will go by before you know it."

"Plus you have princess training, coming up again soon," he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please understand, Mako-chan. I will come back. I'll come back a man."

Makoto looked at the sloppy grin on his face and couldn't help but smile. Her eyes held their usual twinkle once more as she gripped his hands and stared at her feet, blushing. "Alright, Suke-chan."

Daisuke gave her a large smile at the sound of his usual nickname. "Good, then come on. My betrothed may get lost, and if mum finds her before we do…"

He didn't need to finish his sentence, Makoto understood. She gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and looked ahead down the lavishly furnished halls. "Now, which way did she go?"

……………………………………….

Ok, yes, I noticed that my story is moving _pretty sloooow. _But it'll speed up later I just have to get this first part done so that you can understand happenings later on in the story. Know what I mean, know what I mean? Hahaha… (Yes I know I'm a dork)

Athena: Just go to and look up DN Angel or look in samisweet's story. And thanks a **billion **(haha, bet yadon't get that one much) for the review, you too, semisweet. My only two reviewers:(

Peace!

**EternalHime**


	3. Wishes

**Once Upon A December**

**Chapter Three**

**Rating: PG13 for later chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DN Angel. But I do own Tomo.**

Makoto and Daisuke found Risa in the gardens, carefully smelling the nearby flowers, humming to herself.

Daisuke had to admit, she was very beautiful. The way her long hair shimmered and how her eyes sparkled, it was sure the draw in any hormone driven man. Which most of them were.

Daisuke hadn't really gotten into girls much yet. Him having a best friend as a girl hadn't helped that much either. But in that moment, all he could look at was the elegant flowing movements of the Lady Risa. He smiled at her and she blushed, giving him a small smile back.

Makoto looked at Daisuke, confused. He was looking at the Lady Risa with a funny, goofy smile on his face and Risa was giggling behind her hand. She didn't like the way he was looking at the Princess of Saturn.

"Daisuke," she said sternly, waving her hands in front of her best friends face. "Daisuke what's wrong?"

The older red haired boy shook his head as he saw Makoto wave her hand in front of his face. He blushed.

"What was that Mako-chan? I had my mind else where," he looked over to his auburn haired friend. She had a different beauty that compelled him. Her looks were more striking, more powerful than Lady Risa's, whose were calm and gentle. Makoto's bright, vibrant, emerald eyes shocked most people at the first sight of them. And her auburn hair shone like the kingdom of Helios. Her figure was athletic and toned.

Risa's hair wasn't much different from Makoto's, a beautiful red/brown color. Her eyes though, weren't as exciting and vibrant as Makoto's but were a soft, calm brown which Daisuke felt he could melt in.

How come he hadn't noticed all of these traits when he had first met her? She really was an extraordinary looking girl.

"I was asking you if you were alright. Suke-chan, you're all red!" Makoto brought him out of his thoughts once more.

"Huh?" Daisuke placed a warm hand to his cheek to find it hot. "Oh, no I'm fine Mako-chan." Daisuke began to walk over to Lady Risa, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Makoto behind.

Makoto stared on as Daisuke sat down next to Risa and began to speak with her, trying to strike up an interesting conversation. She sighed. Daisuke had a betrothed now; she wouldn't be the center of attention any more. Or the center of his world, the Lady Risa had taken that spot now.

She turned around, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall out of her eyes. The auburn haired princess turned to give Daisuke one last look. He had just picked a flower and placed it in Risa's ear.

They were perfect for each other. She began to walk away, back to the balcony where she had met Tomo, thinking that he still might be there.

………………………………………….

Sure enough, when she reached the balcony, Tomo was leaning over the rail and beginning to look more and more handsome to Makoto. Maybe it was a bad idea that she had come. She turned to leave.

"Oh don't go," she heard him say as he stared at the moon. "It would be nice if I could have some company."

Makoto shyly walked onto the balcony and leaned over the railing next to Tomo. This was the Prince of _Venus, _the soon to be king. One of the most handsome men in all of the silver millennium, and he had asked her to keep him company.

"So, did you catch up to the prince yet?" he asked, tearing his beautiful golden eyes (a famous trait of the royalty of Venus) away from the moon and onto her lithe form.

Makoto looked him in the eyes then sadly cast her eyes down towards the ground of the balcony. "Yes…" she mumbled.

"And…?" Tomo urged on.

"Well, let's just say he wanted to spend some time with his betrothed," Makoto twisted her foot on the ground, shuffling around some loose gravel.

Tomo didn't answer, but nodded his head understandingly.

It was silent for a while before Tomo spoke up. "You've been to the Moon, right Princess?"

"Oh, yes, I have. And please, call me Makoto."

"Well I've heard," he continued, "that if you're having troubles, just stare at the Moon and Queen Selenity will make all of your troubles go away. So dear Princess—"

Makoto opened her mouth to tell him to call her Makoto but he spoke before she could.

"Excuse me, Lady Makoto, just stare at the Moon and wish all your troubles away." He took her hand and kissed it once more, gave a bow and walked off of the balcony.

Makoto turned to the railing and let out a large puff of air, collapsing over the edge. Her hands dangled lifelessly in the morning glories that had crawled up the balcony, their petals closed for a night of comforting deep sleep only to wake in the morning and show off their vibrant colors and soft petals.

"Why can't things just be easy in life?" she questioned to herself. "Why does Daisuke have to be so hard to understand? He gets so strange sometimes, I just wish he would talk to me, be more open. Isn't that what best friends are supposed to do?" She picked a morning glory from the vine and looked up to the moon.

"Please Queen Selenity, make all of my troubles go away," after staring at the moon for a moment Makoto gave up hope and sighed. She laughed bitterly. "I knew nothing would happen…" she sighed one last time as she tossed the picked morning glory over her shoulder and off the balcony.

………………………………………..

Lady Risa sighed. Her betrothed was quite boring. He was very shy and quiet, not her type of man at all.

"So," she began, "what do you like to do?"

Daisuke shuffled his feat and looked down at the ground. "Um…" he mumbled. "I guess I like to train. I'll be becoming a knight soon."

Risa nodded but in her head said, _hardly. This boy is one of the flimsiest boys I have ever seen._

Daisuke could see that something was wrong. "Is something the matter Lady Risa?" He questioned thinking that, by telling her he liked to train; she thought he liked violence, which he didn't.

"Huh?" Risa turned towards him. "Oh, no nothing is wrong. I was just thinking. Perhaps we should go back inside."

"Oh, right," Daisuke nodded and led her back into the ballroom where their parents were officially announcing their betrothal.

……………………………….

Woo hoo! Another quick chapter out! I hope you guys like it. I was trying to show more of how Makoto thinks about Daisuke. I hope it went out okay. And thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys ROCK!

Ciao!

**EternalHime**


	4. Making up

**Once Upon A December**

**Chapter Four**

**Rating: PG13 for later chapters**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or DN Angel.**

Makoto walked up to her mother and smiled weakly. "Mother," she spoke, gaining the Queen of Jupiter's attention. "Mother, may we leave for home now? I'm feeling slightly ill and I miss father. We've been away for an entire week."

The Queen of Jupiter looked at her daughter through wise, dark green eyes. "Daughter of mine," she knelt down in front of Makoto. "Don't you want to wait until the morning? And what about Daisuke, don't you want him to see you off?" She took a strand of her daughters auburn hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'd rather not bother him at this time," Makoto said softly, not daring to meet her mother's eyes.

"Makoto," the Queen said lightly, "Makoto I understand what you're going through. I disapprove of how you're handling it, but only for this once will I let it go." The Queen placed her hand on her daughters head and stroked it.

Makoto gave her mother a hug and began to walk towards the room in which she had been staying in.

The Queen of Jupiter sighed as the Queen of Venus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Daughters," she shook her head. "They are so hard to handle. I can barely keep mine in order. I can't wait until she's at her Princess training." The Queen of love giggled. "But," she smiled, "I'll miss her nonetheless."

"Yes, cherish the time that they're young because they grow up so fast," the Queen of Jupiter said as she stared after her daughter.

……………………………………………….

Makoto angrily stuffed what little she had brought into her two bags beside her. Daisuke was caught up in his betrothed. He probably didn't even want to see her off the next day.

She hoped that her mother was already packed in the room next to her so that they could leave as soon as possible.

She sat down on her bed and propped her head on her hands. Things would be much quieter now that she would have no one to hang out with. There was a knock on her door.

Makoto stood up and walked to the door, thinking that it was her mother. She reached out towards the knob but didn't turn it. Letting go she called out "Who is it?"

"Mako-chan?" It was Daisuke. "Mako-chan please let me in."

"Why should I?" Makoto crossed her arms and took a step back from the door.

"Because I want to talk with you, please open the door," he pleaded, knocking on it once more.

"You're already speaking with me, now what do you want?" Makoto sat down on the ground in front of the door.

"Makoto!" Daisuke called angrily. "Stop doing this—"

"Stop doing what?" Makoto yelled back at him angrily. "You want me to stop being angry that my only best friend is going away in one month for four entire years? You want me to stop being angry that my only best friend has been betrothed and will be getting married? You want me to stop being sad that I wont be the center of my best friends universe, but he's at the center of mine?" Makoto was crying now. "Well I can't," she softly sobbed.

She could tell that Daisuke was shocked because he was now silent and had stopped banging on the door.

"W-What?" he stuttered.

"That's right Daisuke. You're the center of my universe. You're everything to me," she said, barely above a whisper. She pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and cried into her knees.

"Mako-chan…" he said softly. "I…" he seemed to be struggling for words. "Truthfully, Mako-chan, you're everything to me too."

Makoto looked up, shocked.

"Makoto, you've been there for me through so many times. A-and you always greet me with a smile… you've been my best friend since we were born. Nobody could ever replace you. I know it may sound weird," Daisuke looked away, embarrassed, "but it's true."

Daisuke almost fell over as Makoto opened the door. At first she wouldn't look at him, she was as red as he was. But soon she looked up and smiled shyly.

"Daisuke," she spoke seriously. "I just don't want to be left alone. Please just—"

"Mako-chan," he cut her off as he pulled her into a hug. "I could never do that. But you have to promise me something."

"What's that?" she asked softly into his chest.

Daisuke smiled down at the Princess in his arms and rested his head on top of hers. "You have to promise me that you'll never leave me alone." He paused for a moment. "I'm no fool, Makoto. I know how girls can get when they get older. Please, Mako-chan, just promise me."

Makoto could feel his grip on her tighten. "Of course I won't leave you alone, Daisuke," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then I won't leave you alone."

……………………………………………

The Queen of Earth sighed happily. "Those two," she said, "are so cute together."

"Emiko!" The Queen of Jupiter chastised. "You just betrothed your son!" The two had been spying on their children. Well, it had all really been the Queen of Earths idea and she dragged along her long time friend.

"Oh hush, Yuniko. You know how my husband and I feel about love. We had to have him get betrothed to the Princess of Saturn. Well, one of the three at least. You know how the Moon Kingdom is! If we didn't then something drastic would have happened and there would be Hell to pay, and you know it. I HAD to put on a show to even fool Daisuke or else people would think that I don't follow the rules and that would cause extreme disaster," Emiko said as she lightly hit Yuniko on the shoulder.

Yuniko sighed. "Emiko, don't encourage them. First of all, they don't even know it. Second, it would never work out your son was just betrothed! What about that poor girl?" Yuniko asked as she saw her daughter and her best friend walk down the halls towards the gardens.

"Oh you saw her," Emiko said, not taking her eyes away from the two. "She doesn't give a crap about my son. She's the type that wants to fall in love with, oh… let's say the Prince of Venus. You know the showy, handsome type."

"You mean what your son will become in a matter of days," Yuniko whispered worriedly.

Emiko looked at her friend out of the corner of her eye. "Yuniko," she said softly. "I'm worried about Daisuke."

Yuniko looked at Emiko strangely.

"He's not like his grandfather. I don't think he'll be able to handle Dark…"

Yuniko gave Emiko a reassuring hug. "Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I don't know Yuniko… he's confused. You were there when his future was foretold."

"And you were there when my daughter's future was foretold," Yuniko said grimly.

Emiko gave her friend a pitied look. "Oh Yuniko, I'm so sorry. I'm worried about both of them. They have no idea what's in store for them in the future. Hopefully they'll pull through." Emiko clasped her hands in front of her.

"You know they'll pull through, we just have to believe in them." The Queen of Jupiter sighed as she placed her hand to her forehead. "It'll be tough, and you know the pain that they'll go through will be excruciating, but we have to believe in them."

"Right," Emiko said uncertainly as she began to chew nervously on one of her nails.

"Emiko, do you really think that what that old woman foretold will come true? It seems a bit much for our children," Yuniko asked, worried for her offspring.

Emiko was quiet for a moment, as if wondering the same thing. "I don't know, Yuniko, I really don't know."

……………………………………………

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been pretty busy. But now I'm back so it's all good :-P

Hope you guys like and feel free to drop a review.

EternalHime


End file.
